


Moondrops

by Flexi



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexi/pseuds/Flexi
Summary: Beau and Yasha take first watch together... feelings are exchanged awkwardly and a straightforward, fluffy makeout scene becomes the lover's first time together.Enjoy!





	Moondrops

“I’ll take first watch,” Yasha murmured, hands folded on the pommel of her Magician’s Judge as she stared into the crackling bonfire.

“I’ll--” Fjord started.

“I’ll go with her!” Beau interjected as Fjord gave her a weary, knowing look.

“Nott and I will take second watch then,” Caleb said, unfurling his bedroll and stretching out his stiff shoulders. Nott nodded, chewing on a piece of jerky from her pack.

“Chamomile, anyone?” Caduceus smiled sleepily, his eyelids half-shut as he contentedly set down a teacup.

“Goodnight!!” Jester shouted, launching herself into her bedroll.

Beau stretched, cracking her neck and surveying the campsite. They were nestled into the woods on the edge of the road, maybe thirty feet off the trail. She leaned in, warming her hands over the fire, spring was chilly in Wildemount, the snow had only begun to melt away a few weeks ago. The ominous storm clouds had passed, and all that could be heard was the gentle snaps of the fire and the howl of wind through the trees. Soon the Nein were fast asleep, save herself and Yasha.

“Soooo… nice weather, huh?” Beau broke the silence.

“Mhm,” Yasha said in response, turning her head to the heavens, “more rain soon.”

“Damn, my boots are soggy enough as is.”

There was a moment of awkward quiet, no one spoke and the wind had chosen to remain silent for the time being. Yasha stood up.

“Where ya going?”

She pressed a finger to her lips, “Come on, I want to show you something.”

“It didn’t go so well last time that the people on watch left to-- hey, wait up!” Beau sprung up, trying to make up the ground she had lost quietly. Yasha moved with unusual grace for someone her size, whereas Beau, in her excitement, broke several branches, but not enough to wake any of the Nein. Yasha guided her through the trees to the edge of the woods, where a field of tall grass _whooshed_ in the night air, lit only by the sparkling stars and the bright full moons. A bank of heavy clouds gathered on the horizon, moving slowly towards the Nein.

Beau pulled her cloak tighter around herself, “What did you want to show me?” She watched as the barbarian kneeled down, and dropped into a squat next to her. Yasha pointed a large, worn finger to a tiny, delicate white flower. Beau watched as a moonbeam struck the flower, and it slowly began to blossom, revealing a light pink on the inside of its petals.

“Moondrops,” Yasha whispered as more flowers began to bloom all around them.

“Wow,” Beau whispered, leaning closer towards her companion, “how do they do that?”

“They are believed to be gifts from The Wildmother to her mortal followers, signs that she is all around us, watching over us from all angles,” Yasha turned her gaze to the stars, touching Beau’s shoulder gently and pointing, “Some believe that the very stars above are souls that have passed into the Matron of Ravens’ realm.”

“…wow.” Beau stared at the brilliant array of lights gently shining from above. _C’mon Beau, now’s the time! Say it! Say it, you pussy!_

“We had better get going back to camp,” Yasha announced, standing up. Beau stayed there for a moment, watching the stars, her face not hiding her anxiety. “Are you alright?” the barbarian asked, her brow furrowed.

“Nope,” Beau said, turning towards her and looking up into her mismatched eyes, “you hold in a secret too long, it starts to mess you up. And I’ve gotta say it, Yasha,” the barbarian was silent, “I think… I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Yasha stood, too awkward to make eye contact but unable to look away. She looked at the stars for a long moment.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Beau pushed herself off the ground, her panicked movements guiding her back towards camp. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her forearm, spinning her around to face a stone faced Yasha, her back to the tree. She felt paralyzed, she felt the iron grip on her arm, and could smell the sweet scent of lavender mixing with steel and leather. She gulped audibly. Yasha stared down into her eyes, examining her with a strange, blank expression, devoid of any emotions save a far-off look, as though she was lost in memories.

“It’s… it’s been a long time.”

“Yeah, couple months, right? It feels like ages ago that I watched that circus,” Beau chuckled.

“No, not that. It’s been so long since I,” she stopped, “since I loved someone. I was always afraid to attach to people because I didn’t want to lose them. But now, with you people, something’s different. Something good. All of you are such dear friends to me: Nott, Caleb, Fjord, Jester, Mr. Clay...”

“Oh,” Beau’s eyes went wide, now flitting about, trying to glean any emotion she could from Yasha’s face, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I… shouldn’t have rushed you.”

“I haven’t finished my thought. What I wanted to say is that,” she inhaled, “it’s been a long time since I put my trust, my full heart, into a relationship with someone. And I think I’m ready to take that leap. With you.”

Beau’s heart pounded, flushing her face with heat, “Shit, I really gotta admit I hadn’t thought this far ahead, I just kinda--”

Yasha brought a finger to her lips with a coy smile, "Shhh."

She tilted her head in, her hand releasing Beau’s arm to come up, gently caressing the side of her neck as their lips touched. Thunder boomed in the distance. Yasha closed her eyes, but the monk’s were wide open, shocked with her own luck. Beau reached upwards with both hands, working her fingers through Yasha’s thick braids, pulling her closer. She felt Yasha stagger slightly, pressing her body against her as the Xorhasian wrapped an arm around her lower back, tracing fingers along the exposed skin and sending goosebumps up her spine. Beau could taste the sweet floral scent of Yasha's lips, and felt her anxiety melt away, replaced with burning passion.

Beau pulled her mouth away, exploring every inch of Yasha’s neck. A low moan of pleasure escaped the barbarian’s lips as Beau gently nibbled at the skin, pulling with her teeth and lips, running her tongue up Yasha's neck up towards her ear. She moved her hands out of Yasha’s dreadlocks, grabbing her muscular thighs and squeezing tight. In a flash of movement, she spun the barbarian around, pressing Yasha’s back to the tree and pulling her leg upwards. Beau felt Yasha tense, her combat instincts triggering before she relaxed, giving in to pleasurable sensations and surrendering herself totally to Beau’s mercy. Yasha placed her hands on Beau’s hips, pulling her in closer as the monk began to clumsily undo the barbarian’s belts, she allowed herself to simply let go. Beau pulled up the Xorhasian’s tunic, revealing alabaster skin, toned muscle, and a pair of perfect breasts with light grey, sensitive nipples. Beau looked to Yasha, whose breath was steaming in the early morning air. Neither of them said a word as Yasha nodded and Beau began to caress her firm globes, wrapping her lips around the pert grey teat. She sucked and pulled, meandering her tongue around the hardened nipple, lightly tugging with her teeth as she pulled away. Yasha gasped, arching her back and grabbing tight to Beau’s loose clothes. She ran her hands down the monk’s lower back, down further, grasping her lover’s ass. She maneuvered beneath the flowing cloth, her hands touching skin and causing another wave of goosebumps to ripple across Beau’s body. The monk leaned in close for another kiss, working her tongue into Yasha’s mouth and intertwining it with hers.

Beau moved away, taking Yasha’s hand and leading her to the edge of the star-lit meadow. She stood apart from Yasha, watching her as she pulled off her cobalt robes, her sun-kissed body exposed to the cool night.

“Are you waiting for something?” Beau smirked, “I’m getting cold here.” Yasha approached slowly, pulling off her furs and laying her blade down in the dewey grass. She tossed a heavy sheepskin to Beau, who laid it out on the grass like a bedroll, lying down and spreading her legs wide. Beau could feel her indecent wetness dripping as Yasha teased her, ever-so-slowly revealing her long, amazonian legs before lying down, her head between Beau’s lean, tanned thighs. Yasha kissed at her thighs, getting close, but always just far enough to tease. She watched as the Xorhasian put two fingers in her mouth, sucking for a moment before bringing them down to her swollen clit. She traced them across gently at first, teasing before she stuck them inside. Beau neared climax, her toes curled as she clutched at Yasha’s thick hair, pulling it away as to give better access. Yasha placed a hand over Beau’s heart, playing with her nipple with a thumb and forefinger as she drove her opposite hand’s fingers inside Beau’s tight, wet pussy. She finally brought her tongue to her lover’s box, playing with it as her fingers formed a beckoning motion inside Beau.

"Oh fuck, don't fucking stop," Beau pleaded, her abs tensing and relaxing spasmodically, "Yasha, Yasha, please don't stop now." She began to repeat the barbarian's name as she stuck her tongue inside, rubbing her clit with her palm and she drove two fingers into Beau's g-spot.

Beau moaned loudly, looking up at the stars as she almost screamed with pleasure, her fingers pulling at Yasha’s hair as her body spasmed. She held Yasha’s head with both hands as her body flooded with her first orgasm, though she was sure it wouldn’t be her last.

As Beau breathed heavily, aftershocks rocking her body, Yasha moved on her hands and knees, repositioning so she could kiss Beau. She began to move her lips downward towards Beau's aroused, coffee brown nipples. Her tongue nearly touched as Beau pushed her away. Yasha stumbled, landing hard on her back in the grass. The monk grabbed her by the thighs, pulling her back onto the sheepskin with a devious grin.

"My turn," Beau said, resting Yasha's legs on her shoulders as she put her mouth right on Yasha's wet clit. She pulled back the grey hood, uncovering a light pink interior.

"You don't have to--" Yasha's protests were cut off as Beau hummed into her, vibrating her wet pussy and causing her to silently cry out, her eyes closed tight as she could hardly speak, the monk sliding her tongue up and down her slick clit. Beau’s hot saliva dripped down her chin as she buried her mouth between Yasha’s legs, pushing down on the barbarian’s box and wiggling her tongue inside.

Yasha held Beau’s head in place as the monk blew a wet raspberry on her pussy, sending ticklish waves of pleasure through her body. The Xorhasian ran her fingers through Beau’s short, sweaty hair, feeling the steam rise off of her in the morning chill. She touched the monk’s jaw, causing her to look upwards. Yasha gently pulled her upwards, until Beau was on top of her, her hands above Yasha’s shoulders as she looked down into her face.

“I want you,” Yasha whispered as they touched foreheads, she supported Beau as she lay on top of her, their lips inches apart.

“I’ve always wanted you,” the monk murmured, “ever since day one.” With that, Beau cocked her head, meeting Yasha with a steamy, open-mouthed kiss, their tongues mingling and exploring. Beau closed her eyes, and could smell Yasha’s intoxicating aroma: sweat, lavender, the scent of Yasha’s skin and hair as she became lost in her lover’s arms. Beau swung her leg over Yasha’s, her swollen clit pressing against the Xorhasian’s dripping pussy. She heard Yasha gasp, but knew she was welcome as Yasha pushed her hips against hers. Beau began to grind against her lover, Yasha moaning softly and massaging Beau’s small, pert breasts, tweaking her sensitive nipples. Beau became faster and more aggressive, and she could feel a second climax coming as Yasha moaned into her mouth, biting at her lower lip. Yasha slid her hand between them, fingering Beau and grinding against it as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

“I’m-- I’m going to--” Yasha clutched at the grass, her head surrounded by a gentle halo of moondrops as her back arched. The expression on her face was of such ecstasy that Beau felt a rush within her, and she cried out in synchrony with Yasha’s intense orgasm. Her mind began to cloud with lust: Yasha's firm muscles, her perfect tits outlined by the moonlight, the taste of her sex, the salty tang of her sweat and the scent of lavender. She felt a spray of hot liquid spatter the inside of her legs as Yasha tensed, an uncharacteristicly feminine moan escaped her lips as she relaxed, smiling warmly up at her.

Beau moved her other leg, collapsing on the cool grass next to Yasha, exhausted and content. The dew turned to mist as the heat radiated off of her body. She stared at the stars, breathing heavily as she silently thanked whatever gods were looking out for her. Slowly, she turned to her side, facing the quiet Xorhasian that lay beside her.

“That… was amazing. You were amazing.” Beau huffed, studying the gentle curves and edges of Yasha’s face. The barbarian lay on her back, her mane splayed across the ground, her exposed chest rising and falling in a deep rhythm. Beau reached out her hand, wrapping a strand of dark hair around her finger and admiring her lover.

“No one has made me feel like that in a long time,” a wistful smile crossed Yasha’s face, “Thank you.”

Beau laughed quietly, “No need to thank me, just don’t leave us like that again, okay?” Beau thought back to the Iron Shepherds as she glanced at the huge greatsword lying in the flowers. “Can you promise me that?”

“I think I can promise that,” Yasha murmured, slowly pushing herself up into a sitting stance and collecting her clothes from the grass, “We should be getting back to camp, our watch ends soon.”

Beau pulled on her loose robes, her cloak suddenly felt thin as a gust of wind shook the trees, sending an involuntary shiver up her spine. She felt a heavy sheepskin wrap around her shoulders from behind as Yasha’s pale arms fastened it around her neck. It smelled of lavender.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first ever work here! Feel free to share praise and feedback, but if you're just here to complain about poor depictions of characters ("This isn't what [character] would do!"), I'd ask you to please just not post.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> ~Flexi


End file.
